TRUTH TAKES TIME
by eglantier
Summary: Irina Lefey regresa al mundo mágico mientras su hija sigue sus pasos... versión corregida.


Truth Takes Time

Primera Parte: Personas diferentes, historias similares

_Una mujer de aspecto frágil enfundada en un traje estilo militar, corría por los larguísimos pasillos de una mansión del siglo XVI. Ubicada en el peñasco de una isla en el norte de Inglaterra. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba todo, proyectando sombras tenebrosas al lugar._

_Un viento huracanado mecía sus cabellos a gran velocidad, superando las de sus celerísimas piernas que parecían flotar sobre el piso de piedra._

_Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que otra mujer; similar a ella, la corría a idéntica velocidad. Su aspecto parecía magnificado por la liviana túnica que revelaba un poco de sus piernas. Pese a los largos e incómodos tacos, corría como si el diablo la guiase. _

_Vio una pared que se levantaba enfrente a ella. Sólo un salto más. _

_Saltó y trepó con dificultad. Estaba en lo alto, tenía su varita firmemente sujeta con ella y acababa de agrandar una escoba escondida. La miró. Estaba justo debajo de ella, con una varita en una mano y en la otra con un revólver, que le sonó extrañamente conocido; pero inexplicable que ella lo tuviese. _

_-¿Me dispararás?- murmuró con tono irónico. Sabía que aunque lo desease, aunque lo mereciera, no lo haría...ella la seguía considerando parte de su familia - cuídate, tarde o temprano entenderás todo.-(No lo necesitas)_

_-Bájate de allí ¿Incluso mi boda quieres arruinar?-_

_-No todo es lo que parece Mione- sin más, saltó hacia el precipicio. Minutos después, un ruido en seco se escuchó._

Dos Años antes

Irina Granger cepillaba su cabello mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su enorme dormitorio, el enorme jardín que se extendía debajo de ella. Estaba esperando a que su hija llegase de la facultad para poder almorzar, pero al parecer nuevamente se iba a retrasar en la biblioteca. Miró con atención su dormitorio, verificando que estaba sola. Sacó una delgada vara de madera de color oscuro con unas runas labradas y se señaló. Su aspectó varió de joven a mayor, aunque algunos de sus rasgos seguían allí, sin poder corregirse mediante magia.Guardó su varita y verificó que el hechizo ilusorio estuviese funcionando en el placard, ocultando sus túnicas de bruja. Las mangas tres cuartos de su remera veraniega ocultaban su marca, presente permanentemente para recordarle los errores del pasado.

Salió de su dormitorio y caminó un trecho hasta que llegó a la imponente escalera

-¿Saldrá señora?-preguntó educadamente una de las mucamas.

-No por ahora, gracias- respondió en tono cortés, aunque fingido. Odiaba tener que responder permanentemente bien, le molestaba muchísimo… ¿Acaso era igual a ella?- ¿Mi hija llamó?-

-No, salió temprano y no se comunicó.-

-Gracias- respondió un poco cortante entrando a la biblioteca ocupada por un escritorio rebosante de papeles-. ¿Sigues intentando una cirugía con laser, que no toque ninguna vena?-le preguntó mientras veía las medidas tomadas.

-Sí, pero no logro sacarla… creo que será mejor que opere con bisturí.-

-Mientras no manches mucho con sangre- respondió alzando los hombros con aburrimiento, y sonriéndole dulcemente al hombre de apariencia un tanto mayor que ella; el cual no le prestaba mucha atención-. ¿Hermione llegó?-

-No aún, debe de estar por llegar- respondió-. Hoy en la tarde saldré con mi hermana.-

-Oh- respondió metido en sus asuntos.

-Y luego iré a cenar, a lo de Josh y Amanda.-

-Me alegro- respondió. Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Irina volteó la cabeza, si bien estaba acostumbrada y le convenía la poca atención de su marido, algunas veces le hubiera gustado que se fijara más-. ¿Me alcanzas las impresiones de cera?-

-Ten- le dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al invernadero. Caminó un pequeño trecho, y llegó a una parte trasera de la sala, colmada por plantas exóticas de colores contrastantes y aromas agradables. Caminó el pequeño corredor y llegó a una disimulada puertita donde guardaba las herramientas. Allí, se aseguró que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada y volvió a sacar su varita.

-Comunicare- murmuró-. Severus Snape. -Al instante apareció delante suyo un holograma de la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Algún problema?-

-Ninguno, confirmo que iré. Tengo tiempo hasta las nueve.-

-De acuerdo, no creo que la reunión se prolongue mucho.-

-Eso espero, la verdad es que me estoy cansando de actuar tanto.-

-Eres una buena actriz al igual que yo debí serlo, entre otras cosas para vigilar a tu hija- respondió sonriendo irónico-. Te llegó el pergamino.-

-No aún, bloquee la casa, Hermione está por llegar.-

-No la he visto desde hace un año ¿Cómo está?-

-Contenta con medimagia… la verdad que pensé que terminaría en aurología.-

-Por suerte se libró de la presencia de esos dos Gryffindors asquerosos… tengo que irme. Te veo.-

-Hasta Luego- dijo escuetamente cerrando la comunicación. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

ººººººººººººººº

Una enorme aula, similar al gran comedor de Hogwarts estaba repleta de jóvenes, los cuales escribían a la velocidad de la luz en absoluto silencio. En el fondo del aula, el profesor los observaba, viendo con satisfacción los largos pergaminos que sus alumnos podían escribir. Una cabella castaña se destacaba entre las demás; por su aspecto desordenado e inmanejable.

**-¿Me prestas una pluma?-**le pidió a su compañero de fila. El chico, en absoluto silencio le pasó una, y la chica siguió completando un pergamino un tanto más largo que el de los demás. Con parsimonia el profesor empezó a recoger las hojas luego de que tocase el timbre. Por último descendió hasta la primera fila donde la castaña había escrito ya un metro y medio de respuestas.

**-¿Terminaste?-**preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Ya…- **dijo mientras garabateaba unas palabras más-. **Gracias**- dijo enrollándolo y entregándoselo.

**-Escribiste mucho.- **le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-El tema era amplio-** respondió sonrojada.

**-Me parece que te están esperando-** dijo señalando un moreno que la esperaba en la puerta del salón. La chica se despidió y salió.

**-Veo que no has cambiado tu forma de responder. Pobre hombre, se pasará un fin de semana analizando tu letra.-**

**-Potter, no molestes-** le dijo en tono de broma, saludando a su amigo.

**-Tendrías que estar cursando aurología conmigo y con Ron, las respuestas son más cortas.-**

**-Aurología es tan larga como medimagia Harry**- le dijo frunciendo el ceño-.** Ups, tengo que ir a devolver unos libros.-**

**-Te acompaño.-**

**-Te veo luego- **le dijo desde la mitad del pasillo mientas corría escaleras arriba, y se colaba por la pequeña puerta de la biblioteca, en donde una mujer mayor la miró con los ojos cansados.

**-¿Tarde otra vez, Hermione?-**

**-Exámenes-** respondió sonriendo con cara sumamente tierna.

**-Espero que te haya ido bien-** le dijo mientras ordenaba los tomos que la chica le alcanzaba.

**-Me parece que no completé muy bien la segunda, pero el resto estaba pasable-** dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Otra vez un 170 sobre 100?-**

-**Espero, así le gano la apuesta a Ron-** dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Caminó unos largos pasillos; los cuales no eran muy usados, dado que deban a la parte trasera del edificio. La luz se colaba tenuemente por los ventanales y sus pasos resonaban con seguridad en el antiguo piso de mármol… y otros pasos más. Aminoró la marcha. Desde el fin de la guerra que no podía escuchar pasos detrás de ella, pues que tenía un ligero escalofrío al recordar el secuestro de los Lestrange durante su último año en Hogwarts.

**-¿Es usted Hermione Granger?-** dijo la voz de un hombre más alto que ella, que la miraba serio detrás de sus anteojos de sol.

**-¿Quién es usted?-**

**-No me respondió ¿Es o no es?-** dijo con impaciencia.

**-Si lo soy.- **respondió con seguridad tomando su varita

**-Tenemos una propuesta.**- le dijo en un aula vacía, hacia a donde la arrastró.

-¿Quiénes?-

**-Trabajo para el departamento de misterios y estamos interesados en usted, pensamos que tiene las capacidades para servirnos.-**

**-¿Y que obtengo al servirles?-**dijo con una ceja alzada

**-Aparte de servir a su país**- dijo con voz un tanto monótona- **Esto es el primer sueldo mientras comprueban si es apta o no-** dijo mostrándole un cuantioso cheque que le llamó la atención a Hermione.

**-¿Primer sueldo?-**

**-Es bien remunerado-** respondió-, **eso sí acepta…**

**-¿De hacerlo?-**

**-Tiene un día para pensar, de hacerlo debe llamar a éste número- **dijo mostrándole la tarjeta pequeña y oscura-. **El teléfono parecerá que no llama, espere un minuto y medio por reloj y, luego se le indicará un protocolo. Hasta luego- **dijo desapareciendo. Hermione volvió a mirar la tarjeta antes de guardarla en su billetera… tal vez… movió su cabeza negativamente antes de desechar la idea de su cerebro…¿Para qué iba ella a querer dinero? Su vida era sumamente cómoda y ya tenía varias ofertas en el San Mungo para integrar diferentes áreas… sin más, se desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo en su casa.

ºººººººººº

**-¿Papá?-**preguntó luego de haber dejado su bolso y bajando la escalera. Efectivamente su padre estaba en la biblioteca, metido en sus investigaciones.

**- Hola hija-** dijo un tanto distraído-. **No almorzaré… tu madre esta en el jardín…**

**- De acuerdo.-** respondió sin importarle mucho, su padre generalmente se enfrascaba tanto en su trabajo, que no se percataba de su alrededor.

Caminó un poco hasta que llegó al invernadero, donde su madre no se encontraba.

**-¿Mama?-**gritó por las dudas. Se escuchó un pequeño ruido del cuartito de herramientas, y luego su madre apareció un tanto cansada.

**-Estaba con unas plantas-** respondió sonriendo-. **¿Almorzamos?**

**-De acuerdo, papá dijo que no quería.-**

**-Bien- **respondió- **Me tendré que apurar, quedé con Lorelai-**

**-¿Cómo está la tía? Hace tiempo que no la veo.-**

**-Ocupada-** respondió automáticamente-. **Vamos.-**

ºººººº

**-Mándale saludos de mi parte-** dijo Hermione cerrándole la puerta del auto a su madre, quien le sonrió y arrancó, saludándola con un gesto de mano.

El auto anduvo unos cuantos kilómetros, alejándose más y más de la urbanización hasta que llegó a un punto que parecía que no había nada de nada. Con seguridad, dobló en un camino de tierra que se apartaba y que conducía a una casa, oculta detrás de varios álamos

Una imponente reja la detuvo, con el símbolo de una serpiente grabada en un estandarte…

**-Nombre.-**

**-Lefey-** respondió sin dirigirle la mirada. El hombre asintió cuando su varita comprobó que decía la verdad y la dejó pasar.

Manejó hasta la entrada de la casa y allí se detuvo. Bajó del auto al tiempo que un hombre vestido completamente de negro le abría gentilmente la puerta. El tenía puesta una máscara de apariencia maciza que sólo dejaba ver un par de ojos negros.

**-¿Comenzó la reunión?-**

**-No, faltan unos minutos**- respondió-. **Me alegra que hayas podido llegar antes.-**

**-Debo dejar unos documentos- **dijo señalando un maletín. El hombre asintió mientras se metían en la galería de la casa. Era lo suficientemente tenebrosa como para espantar a cualquiera, sin embargo Irina la sentía bastante cálida…. Era la residencia de verano de los Lefey; de su familia…. Suspiró resignada cuando vio una niña corretear por el inmenso parque del jardín hacia su madre, la cual la esperaba de espaldas… le hubiera gustado que Hermione supiese y aceptase la verdad sobre ella… le hubiera encantado el parque, aunque ahora no estaba en todo su esplendor, mostraba un prolijo aspecto con su césped cortado al ras y las flores arregladas, monótonas rosas de color negro…

**-¿En que piensas?-**

**-¿Te aburriste de intentar entrar a mi mente?-**

**-Nunca lo hice**-se defendió-.** Sabes que he respetado tu privacidad, incluso cuando no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces.-**

**-Lo sé y te lo agradezco… Eres mi mejor amigo Severus-** dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa un tanto triste-. **Te veo en la sala en un rato.-**

**-Ris -**la detuvó del brazo-.** ¿Qué te pasa? Hace tiempo que no te escucho bien.-**

**-Hoy capté por unos instantes lo que mi hija pensaba… fue extraño pero tiene un sentimiento de incertidumbre que concuerda con el mío.-**

**-¿Incertidumbre? Está en la universidad, deben ser miedos por los exámenes.-**

**-Severus, presiento que algo anda mal con Mione… no sé: confusión, desorden… fui la mortífaga más poderosa de Voldemort, última Lefey y sin embargo, no logro descifrar que le sucede…-**

**-¿Sientes que lo que le pasa te afecta en algo?-**

**-Es mi hija, claro que me afecta**- Severus sonrió.

**-Pocas veces te refieres a ella como ¨mí hija¨…-**

**-Pero lo es, y lo que le pasa me afecta como su madre… necesito que averigües…-**

**- Ya lo hice una vez… ¿Qué es lo que puedo averiguar sobre ella? Es lo más transparente que he conocido en mi vida… Deben ser preocupaciones momentáneas, guárdalas un momento en tu mente y mejor centrémoslos en la reunión…-**

**-Severus-** dijo en un tono que el comprendió que no podría apartar aquello de su cabeza.

**-De acuerdo, averiguaré sí le pasa algo…no esperes mucho.-**

**-Gracias-**le dijo sonriendo-. **Debo … ya sabes**-. dijo mostrándole la maleta.

**-Ve.- la observó irse mientras fruncía el ceño. Habían pasado 20 años, ¿Para que arriesgar su ¨idónea¨ vida con reuniones de mortifagos? Eran incontables los errores de esa mujer; tantos como los suyos propios.**

ºººººº

Irina subió discretamente por la escalera de servicio, la cual podría ser la escalera principal de una casa normal. La noble madera crujía debajo de ella hasta que llegó a una puerta en un corredor apartado.

Entró y con discreción casó un CD que colocó en un reproductor conectado a un teléfono. Sonriente, salió de allí y se puso la máscara negra que la identificaba como seguidora. Se arremangó sus mangas, mostrando la marca tenebrosa y el símbolo Lefey. Cambió su aspecto de señora, al suyo verdadero

**-Veo que hay cosas que no cambian, Irina-** dijo la voz de una mujer apoyada en una columna. Su cabello rubio refulgía bajo los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la negra cortina.

**-¿Y por qué tendrían que cambiar, Cissy?-**le dijo mientras se abrazaban.

**-El tiempo cambia a las personas.-**

**-Y magnifica a las bellezas-** dijo la voz de un hombre que se les acercó… Lucius Malfoy, el célebre prófugo de Azkaban - **¿Todo bien Irina?-**

**-Sí… todo bien-** dijo sonriendo- **¿Ustedes?-**

**-Discutiendo con Draco por el asunto de su boda.-**

**-¿Boda?-**preguntó sorprendida-.** ¿Mi ahijado se casará y no sé nada?**

**-La discusión empezó ayer en la noche y se prolongó toda la madrugada… ése**- Lucius apretó los labios-. **Quiere casarse con una chica que conoció, no sé donde en Estados Unidos.-**

**-Déjenlo equivocarse y madurará.-**

**-¿Mientras su noviecita lo deja en la banca rota?**-dijo Narcisa Malfoy apretando sus narices con fuerza al respirar, al tiempo que una ceja rubia tan alta subía cerca de su cabello.

**-Háganle firmar un acuerdo pre nupcial y lo evitaran.**- dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad-. **Me parece que debemos entrar.**- dijo viendo como se abrían las puertas y unas siete personas entraban y se sentaban en una larga mesa, presidida por una bocina plateada que comenzó a hablar cuando la aguja se clavó en las Dieciseis horas.

**-Me alegro de verlos todos reunidos como una enorme familia-** dijo la bocina con tono cínico-. **Pero el tema que nos concierne es un poco más serio… tenemos una oportunidad única, está en ustedes aprovecharla o no… aquellos que lo desee, quédense aquí.**- esperó unos minutos y continuó-. **El domingo, la prisión secreta de Inglaterra en el norte de la india; en el desierto. Será cerrada totalmente ya que los presos serán transferidos a la nueva sede… como sabrán, la verdadera importancia de esta misión son los archivos… los necesitamos… para evitar sospechas, el departamento de misterios los transferirá mediante escoba y los guardarán en la biblioteca central de la confederación de magos; la cual está en Alejandría… deberemos robarlos durante el viaje, sino nos será imposible.-**

**-¿Pero para qué necesitamos robar aquellos documentos?-**interfirió la voz de un hombre, que Irina reconoció como la de Travis.

**-Nos darán acceso a las ubicaciones de todas las sedes del departamento de ministerios… necesitamos averiguar sobre unas de sus investigaciones recientes… esta es la ruta ¨**-mágicamente aparecieron unas carpetas enfrente de ellos con varios mapas y cartas topográficas-¨ **Irán en un escuadrón de cinco, dirigidos por Irina Lefey ¨-** Todos miraron a la altiva mortífaga que permanecía sentada en una de las cabeceras; la mayoría con sorpresa. - **Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange y Henry Lex**- los nombrados se miraron entre ellos…-. **Partirán pasado mañana, les llegaran a sus casas los elementos necesarios vía lechuza, en una caja negra que se abrirá cuando digan su nombre.-**

**-¿Qué haremos luego con los archivos?**-preguntó Irina-. **¿No sería mejor copiarlos y mandarlos así permanecemos en el anonimato?-**

**-No tenemos tiempo… mi fuente en el departamento de misterios tardó bastante en comunicádmelo por que se acaba de decir… cuando los tengan, vayan al refugio de Afganistán… Irina, creo que tienes el acceso a todos ¿cierto?**-La mujer asintió ante las miradas de envidia-. **Perfecto, allí los ocultarán y yo iré a buscarlos. No quiero accidentes… manténganse alejados de los aurores, lo más probable es que manden el escuadrón de Black… no quiero sangre… sólo la información…¨-**sin más la comunicación se cortó. Todos se miraron y luego clavaron sus ojos en Irina quien reflexionaba cabizbaja.

**-Creo que tenemos trabajo…-**

**-Nos reunimos aquí a las cinco de la mañana, hasta luego-** se despidió cordialmente. El resto hizo un gesto, y ella salió de la habitación, seguida por Lucius Malfoy.

**-Tenemos que hablar-** le murmuró arrastrándola a una habitación vacía.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-No quiero que Henry nos acompañe… es muy débil.-**

**-Sirve de escudo para las maldiciones.-**

**-Irina… la forma en la que se planeó el ataque corresponde a una organización muy meticulosa. No se que pretendes obtener con este ataque; sólo consiguirás arriesgar tu ¨tapadera¨ de veinte años. -**

**-Lucius, no dirijo absolutamente nada, es una misión encargada para un fin, hagámosla y listo… y con respecto a que es una misión parecida a las que planeaba yo, sí… hace tiempo planee una parecida que el lord no aceptó por lo riesgoso que era…-** su amigo la miró a los ojos – Y no te preocupes por Henry; creo que como Malfoy, te tiene un poco de miedo. - le dijo en un guiño juguetón que su amigo sonrió aceptándolo. Tenía la mano en la puerta cuando un brazo la empujó hacia atrás.

**-¿Te vas sin despedirte?- susurró a su oído. Irina se sintió momentaneamente asqueada; sentía que había retrocedido mucho tiempo y nuevamente ellos eran novios en el colegio y ninguno de sus problemas parecían tan presentes como realmente lo eran. ¿Por qué sentía que todo lo que hacía era una nueva y enorme equivocación irreversible? **

**-Tu esposa esta aquí-** le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. Ya se había equivocado en el pasado, ¿para que evitar la tentación si finalmente caerás en ella?

**-Ris-** le murmuró en el oído-. **Se que cuando estuve en Azkaban estuvo con otros… y que ahora debe estar despidiéndose de Rabastán. Ojos que no ven…-**

**-Corazón que no siente-** completó ella besándolo.

ººººººº

Ajena a lo que pasaba en la vida de su madre, Hermione estaba en su habitación estudiando. Cuando al abrir uno de los libros, cayó una tarjeta…

La que el hombre le había dado esa misma tarde… la observó detenidamente…

Necesitaba concentrarse en otras cosas… desde hacía un tiempo que su relación con su novio no funcionaba y su cabeza era un lío… ¨probar te quitará la duda¨-dijo una vocecita en su cerebro.

¨ Eres mala actriz, no servirás-dijo otra-.¨Además serás una estupenda mediamga, confórmate con ello¨.

¨ ¿Realemnte quieres ser mediamaga?¨…

Cansada de su propia discusión mental, volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura… hasta que sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la tarjeta…

¿Qué pasaría si probaba? sólo se sacaría las dudas y… y se daba cuenta de que no servía… aunque si servía, podía intentarlo ¿no?

Con una ensalada condimentada y revuelta, tomó su celular y marcó los números negros de la tarjeta blanca… esperó el minuto y medio, y una voz la atendió… nerviosa, escuchó como decía:

**-¨ Buenos días, usted se ha comunicado con el departamento de misterios de Gran Bretaña aguarde un momento.¨**

Indique su número y lo comunicará con su superior… esperó un tiempo hasta que dijo:

**-¨Diga¨.**

**-¨Hoy me dieron una tarjeta¨.**

**-¨ ¿Su nombre?¨**-preguntó la voz.

**-¨Hermione G..Granger¨**-respondió temerosa. Había algo en esa voz que la intimidaba.

**-¨ ¿Quién se la dio?¨-**

**-No me dijo su nombre¨-** responidó nerviosa.

**-Dígame el número escrito detrás de la tarjeta.-**

**-¨002¨-** anunció… se produjo un silencio absoluto.

**-¨¿Está segura?¨- **su voz ahora tenía un tinte de emoción.

**-¨Es lo que está escrito¨-**

**-¨Ya la comunico¨.** -Una liviana musiquita sonó en sus oídos, la cual fue afortunadamente interrumpida por la voz grave de un hombre.

**-¨¿Hermione?¨-**

**-¨Hola… no sabía su nombre¨-**

**-¨No importa, me olvidé de decirte… ¿Hoy estás libre?¨**-preguntó. Hermione cerró sus párpados antes de responder.

**-¨Sí, hasta las 10 más o menos¨-**

**-¨Perfecto.. Anota… muelle 12¨**-sin más cortó. Hermione cerró su celular antes de tomar su varita, las llaves de su auto y salir de su habitación.

ºººººº

**-¿Te siguieron?-**preguntó la voz de un hombre, cuando se bajó de su auto en el muelle 10.

**-Sí-**respondió segura-. **Perdí un auto rojo y otro azul que lo hicieron desde la salida de la ciudad.-**

**-Bien, los descubriste…**- respondió sonriendo tenuemente-. Entra- dijo señalando una precaria construcción de madera; a la que accedía por una tambaleante escalera de pino con olor a mar…

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, el lugar parecía el más lujoso de los departamentos que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida…(.) La cara alfombra persa se extendía por lo largo de un living limitando este espacio de una zona abierta con luz natural donde había una cama. Enfrente de ella un enorme home theatre se erguía, reflejando la pantalla del televisor una heladera al lado de una barra americana.

**-Pensé que esta dirección era del departamento de misterios- **dijo una vez sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro y respaldo de metal.

**-No, por lo general sólo te entrenas allí y dejas informes, no más… yo seré tu superior, mi nombre es César Lecter.-**

**-¿Alguna relación con Hannibal?**-murmuró Hermione divertida. El hombre comprendió la broma y entornó los ojos, fingiendo que la pregunta le molestaba. Hermione quien no se percató que mentía, le pidió disculpas provocando que el se riera.

**-No tienes por que pedir disculpas… te estaba cargando… no importa… empecemos…- **dijo tras conjurar unos papeles y bolígrafos-. **¿Qué idiomas hablas?-**

**-Italiano, francés, alemán y estoy estudiando ruso desde el año pasado.-**

**-¿Piensas estudiar algo más aparte de medimagia?-**

**-No por ahora, prefiero establecerme y luego ver.-**

**-¿Por qué pensaste que podrías servir para esto?-** cCésar enfocó sus ojos grises verdosos y le sonrió de lado.

**-Por que creo que me sacará de la monotonía a la que me encarcelé.-**

**-¿Vives sola?-**

**-En la casa de mis padres**-respondió. El la miró sorprendido-. **Tengo 19.-**

**-Creo que dentro de poco podrás independizarte. Es lo recomendable. El lugar donde vives nunca puede identificarte, por lo tanto chau fotos, boletas, a tu nombre y etc…¿Sigues siendo amiga de Potter y Weazerby?-**

**-¿De Ron y Harry? Sí, aunque no nos vemos muy seguido.-**

**-Deberás mantener tu amistad con ellos para seguir la fachada. Seguirás tus estudios, medimagia será tu fachada…-**

**-¿Mi fachada de qué?**-preguntó.

**-Hasta dentro de un tiempo, estás en periodo de prueba… te entrenaré personalmente…-**

**-Algunas veces tengo las guardias-** murmuró**-. Veré como cambiarlas.-**

**-No te preocupes, hablo con el rector de la universidad…creo que esa lechuza es para ti- **dijo señalando una lechuza plateada que pedía permiso en la ventana.

**-Gracias-** dijo cuando el le alcanzó el papel. Ella lo guardó el su cartera, dispuesta a seguir con la entrevista, pero él sólo la observaba, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

**-Puedes leerla tranquila, la entrevista terminó **-dijo sonriéndole. Hermione se levantó dispuesta a tenderle la mano, cuando el la tomó del brazo y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

**-En tu bolsillo derecho tienes mi celular, así no llamas más a la oficina…-**

**-¿Cómo serán mis primeros trabajos?-**

**-Sencillos, hasta que estés lista, tendrás entrenamiento y misiones sólo conmigo**- Hermione asintió disfrazando su nerviosismo. La mano aún seguía en su hombro…

**-Entonces, hasta mañana-** murmuró un tanto azorada.

Salieron del departamento, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. La tambaleante esclara crujía debajo de ellos.

**-Hasta mañana-** dijo cerrándole la puerta del auto.

ººººº

Irina miró a su amigo dormir abrazado a su almohada. Nunca la abrazaba luego de tener relaciones; quizá considerase que era una debilidad. Lo cierto era, que deseaba esas debilidades. La hacían sentir segura y protegida.

El rubio se movió unos milímetros pateando la sábada para el fin de la cama adoselada.

Se preguntó que sería una relación con absoluta confianza… Una relación donde se sintiese correspondida y perdidamente enamorada.

¨Sería una utopía¨ dijo su cerebro. Probablemente era cierto, pero deseaba desesperadamente una utopía, algo tan perfecto como lo que deseaba ser.

ººººººº

Lineaux Granger observaba como el sol caía detrás de una colina. La casa estaba en silencio absoluto y eso lo desconcertaba. Desde hacía tiempo que notaba como Irina estaba cada vez más ausente y como su hija pasaba menos tiempo en su casa.

Desde que su hija había entrado al mundo mágico, él se había acostumbrado a estar siempre con su esposa; pero desde hacía un tiempo, ella siempre estaba ocupada.

Sin embargo, había creído que Hermione si iba a la universidad la vería más; absolutamente falso.

Miró la revista que estaba a su derecha.¨_ Código del infiel_¨, corrió su mirada. No mejor no leer idioteces que le crearían fantasmas infundados… su esposa no tenía por qué serle infiel.

Sus ojos se movieron de forma automática a un párrafo

_¨La mujer infiel se encierra largamente en el cuarto del baño, para hablar por celular, esperar una llamada o un mensaje. Todo sea para no verle la cara a su marido durante veinte minutos.¨_

La nota tenía un tono de humor que él, no lo encontraba. Sus ojos recorrieron la página y se centraron en un recuadro naranja los cuernos son lo más cómicos del mundo, mientras no lo adornen a uno mismo

Sin que ella supiera, la noche anterior había visto que en su antebrazo tenía una marca, como la que había aparecido años atrás en los noticieros; similar a aquella marca perdida en su memoria, de la cual su hija les había advertido sobre ella. Movió su cabeza… debía ser una coincidencia o el había visto mal y se estaba imaginando cosas ¿Qué haría su esposa, un odontóloga no mágica, con una marca de esas? ¿Por qué siempre vigilaba tan atenta su celular o por que se bañaba 5 veces al día?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Si venían leyéndolo de antes, verán que es un capítulo repetido, el primero de todos; pero corregido.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta; Kirsche que me ayudó muchísimo y que sin ella no hubiese podido mejorar la historia.

Espero sus comentarias y que les agrade más este versión corregida.

Eglantier.


End file.
